Rebirth Of The Mystery
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: Our favorite heroine, Hannah, is back in action! But what if the Volturi find out? And now she's back, will she still be changed? What is she capable of then? Beside that, will she finally fall in love? Alternate ending coming soon to a fic near you.
1. There For You

Resurrection

Part One: There For You

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

_Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry_

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

_I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to_

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

It's strange, being dead. (And I don't know about you, but I've often heard when you die— and go to Heaven— you're supposed to see the 'Pearly Gates.' Well, here I am, and I have yet to see 'em. Go figure). No, not having an out-of-body experience, it's different from that, way different. It's like you're here, but you're not, you're somewhere else. Nowhere, and everywhere. You're all over the world, seeing different things at once, yet , you're not really anywhere on Earth. And sometimes, it's like this great wide abyss, white and misty and blank. Like you're the only one there. But you're not alone. There are other... consciousnesses, in there, _other people_. It's terrifying and relaxing at the same time. You know? Well, I wouldn't really expect you to know, you haven't been dead, maybe you've had an out-of-body experience, but you haven't been dead. No sir-ee bob.

Anyways, about the part about being all over the world. It was like the time I left my body at the hospital too, when I knew those random things. Only when you're dead (and I mean, _really dead_, like, _dead_ dead. _Dead and buried in the ground after you've __**died**_dead. _That _dead.) it seems that the whole 'knowing things' doesn't happen so randomly. like sometimes, when you're dying (as in the process of becoming dead and not actually dead) you'll see dead family members. You don't see dead people whom you don't know, or have nothing to do with you. _'Hey, I don't even _know _you, why are you here when I'm dying?' _That doesn't happen.

What I'm getting at here is, when I was dead (and we've covered that I've actually died, which personally gives me the friggin' creeps saying so) I saw two very important, very disturbing things. One was my mother. The other was the Volturi. The former really didn't concern me as much as the latter. Here's what happened:

I was floating aimlessly in limbo, minding my own dead business, when I'm ghosted over to Volterra, in the main throne room of the most powerful vampire family in the world, ruled by the three most dysfunctional 'brothers' you will ever know of in your short, insignificant mortal lives on Earth (including my own, short insignificant life, which ended, apparently, not so long ago, although I really have no idea how long I've been dead, but that's beside the point). It's the _conversation_ these three dysfunctional vampire brothers were having that's the point. It went a little something like this.

"Have you heard? One of our little human prospects, the young Hannah girl, has died." Caius said. More like sneered by the contemptuous, with-stick-up-ass bloodsucker, if you want to get technical.

Aro sighed regretfully. He's just plain creepy. S'all I have to say. "What a shame, but I guess it couldn't be helped, you know how frail those humans are. She would have made a wonderful addition to our family." Translation: 'Dammit! Why did the stupid little brat have to go die on us? We could have been so powerful!' Blah blah blah, you get the picture, I tell you, the guy is seriously, mentally unwell.

And you know what Marcus said? No, you don't. 'Cause he didn't say anything. Hey, speech deficiency, anyone? Silent as the empty grave he should be in but apparently crawled out of. At least he isn't the mealie worm express. Zombies are gross. And gooey—oh, back to the matter at hand.

"We still have the wonderful Bella girl, as always." Aro smiled, sighing mildly. What is it with him and sighing? It's—quite frankly—weird and unnerving.

"Then if Edward does not uphold his end of the bargain within our parameters, we will visit them ourselves, as agreed?" Caius drawled irritatedly. Oh, very friendly. Say, how 'bout you come to my birthday party, you'd be a hit with the guests—oh, wait, when I'm not _dead. _Sorry, my mistake.

Ok, enough with the cynicism. Now for my dear mother. I first saw her, setting the table for supper. She set up her spot, as I expected. But, shockingly, she placed another plate at the opposite side of the table, where I would have sat. Then she sat down, no food yet on her plate, rested her elbows on either side of her plate, laced her fingers together, and stared—concentrated, really—in an almost puzzled-looking gaze at my former place. It was strange, and the way she looked at that place at the table, not mournfully—not terribly so, but like if you saw a confusing puzzle, like something was amiss (not that I doubted that—I was dead for crying out loud, 'before my time' some would say) it was like she was trying to stare into another world.

Then suddenly she rose from her seat, and moved to the stove to retrieve a pot of stir-fried chicken and dished out a portion onto her own plate and finally sat down to eat.

Abruptly, and without warning, I felt... a sort of tugging feeling, and my watery, double-world vision was starting to become cloudy, foggy. It was like someone grabbed me by the back of the soul(since I didn't have a body—you kinda checked that in at the door to the afterlife) and started hauling some ghostly ass (A.K.A.-my ghostly ass). I felt like I was being pulled down, and everything around me was starting to go black. This was new, even for me, you know? I was wondering what was happening to me _now. _Am I having a 'near-life' experience instead of a 'near-death' experience?

Then I wondered, _'what if I'm going back?'_

But why now?

Farewell, afterlife, parting is such sweet sorrow. No, not really. It's kinda so-so, being dead. It's not _that _bad, but I wouldn't _mind _actually going back. Death is... frankly, boring. (Small note: you call this "Heaven"? Put in a library, and X-Box, some form of entertainment, a community center or something, for crying out loud.) But really, not many people who die just up-and-decide to come back from the dead. It really shouldn't be possible, to tell you the truth. Operative word there: _should. _Because, apparently (with me, at least) it is possible. Go figure. Which would stand to question, _how _am I coming back? I certainly didn't ask for a two-way trip when I died (and I doubt the point of death is to spend a little bit of time in the afterlife then just come back unexpectedly). I don't think the 'big man' would be happy about the attendance rates then.

So, somebody must be bringing me back. Who? Mom? No, she wouldn't mess with stuff like that, she's too smart. The Cullens? Nope, also too smart, and besides, they're not capable of something like that. The Volturi, on the flip side, are not so smart, but they aren't capable of bringing someone back to life (which is a very good thing—repeat after me: 'we no like the Volturi'. Very good, here's a cookie).

Before I had a chance to fully grasp what was happening, everything went black and the living world slammed into me like a freight train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself being crushed under the pressure of Earth's gravity, panting with exertion at the unexpected weight of my lungs. I felt so _**heavy**_. I wasn't used to being alive, being in a body. I felt that I was laying on a small sort of bed, completely foreign to me. I opened my eyes to—nothing. I couldn't see! I was blind! Everything was black! I started to panic, flailing my heavy, cumbersome limbs, which hit hard surfaces all around me, the contact was a shock to my newly acquired nerves, and I gasped in surprise; it felt like an electric jolt. I started breathing heavier, and it was starting to get harder to breathe. I _really _wasn't used to this.

'_Where am I???!!' _I screamed in my head, and cringing as my shrieking voice filled the cramped confines of my prison. I clapped my hands over my ears to protect them from the sound, shuddering at the jolt of contact. Then it hit me. I was in a coffin. In the ground. Six feet under. Oh crap. And that's why it was getting hard to breathe. My body needed oxygen to survive, and in a small space (like a sealed casket, for instance) there isn't _much _oxygen. Ergo, I could only survive so long in said casket until it was back to the afterlife. In all honesty, I was actually considering it. Death wasn't that bad... But what I was doing right then was focusing on one very important thing: escape. I clawed away futilely at the roof, ignoring the tingling as it rippled down my arms.

"Oh _shit! Shitshitshitshitshit! _I can't escape, I can't get out,_ and I'm gonna DIE __**AGAIN! **_USELESS!!! AHHHH!" I screamed. (Please note, that the 'AHHHH' was a scream of frustration. I was very frustrated. I wasn't _scared, _or anything... Ok, maybe a little, but that was a scream of frustration.)

Then it hit me. Oh. How could I be so thick? I had _magic freaking powers! _Can anyone say, 'like, hello!' (And yes, I know we all can but please refrain from doing so because it's very annoying and makes the people who say it sound like air heads. And to those people who _did _say it... the best I can give you are my condolences. The worst: laugh. And laugh hard. But this is all very much beside the point.)

I closed my eyes (it was useless to have them open anyway since I couldn't see anything—they should have buried me with a pen-light, you know, just in case I decided to come back to life) and placed my hands flat-palmed onto the wood above me. I realized that once the wood was gone, the dirt would come crashing down on me mercilessly. I took a deep breath that consisted mostly of carbon dioxide and a smidgen of oxygen. I focused, concentrated, and I felt the wood melt away beneath—or above— my fingers, and scrunched my face as little clumps of dirt fell on me. The dirt chunks got bigger and bigger until the roof of dirt above me completely collapsed onto me, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I scrambled, digging my way up through the dirt, fighting against gravity. I was starving for air when I felt a barrier of tougher dirt, and what felt like roots, woven together like matted shag carpeting. I pushed and dug and wiggled my fingers through the roots, and I felt my fingers break through them, into open air. I furiously ripped away at the dirt and roots and grass that stood in my way to freedom.

I clawed ame-sized hole and wrenched my head and shoulders through, spitting out dirt and greedily breathing in wonderful, amazing glorious oxygen. Still panting, I looked up to the sky to see a grey sky covered with menacing clouds, threatening the land with forecasts of rain. My eyes were drawn down back to the ground, and at the foot of my grave—literally where my feet had been a few minutes ago, buried under six feet of dirt—was a small tan kitten with blue eyes.

That in itself would be strange enough. But it just _has _to get weirder, as per usual. The kitten's stare was fixated on me, watching me meaningfully. Intelligently.

"What are you doing here,little guy?" I cooed coyly, feigning obliviousness, wondering what it was doing here.

Suddenly, the kitten fixed me with a deploring glare. A _kitten _fixed me with a _deploring glare. NOT_ normal. I held it's gaze, trying to figure out what...

"What are you?" I asked. "_Who _are you, if that doesn't apply."

The kitten then gave me a bemused and mocking look. Ok, this is a four point five on my scale of weird. Yeah, I _have _been through weirder things than this, remember? You know, I met this family of not-so-fictional vampires called the Cullens, and I have weird powers, et cetera, et cetera...

My eyebrows knitted together as I continued to have a staring contest with a kitten when I asked, "you know something; don't you? What do you know?" I demanded.

The little fuzz ball seemed to smile.

"You were the one who brought me back? You were the one who brought me back! Why did you bring me back?"

It seemed to be amused at my little rant, and for a minute I ignored it and continued to wiggle my way out of the ground. I was coming up the daisies I was supposed to be pushing up. I was just grateful I wasn't dead long, else I might have been all decomposing and nasty.

Just then, the kitten gave me an almost dismissive look, turned tail and sauntered away.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I called out to it. It paused, looked back to me and tossed it's head forward, in a 'follow me' gesture.

I stopped for a moment, shrugged, and followed.

"And by the way," came a deep, mature, feminine voice, "I'm a 'she' and I've been named Hope."

"Nice to meet you." I responded casually. It didn't phase me at all that this cat was suddenly talking and could apparently bring me back to life. But this now jumped to a seven point four on my scale of weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going... Hope?" I asked the tiny tan kitten who trotted along casually ahead of me.

"We are going to see your mother. She wondering where I am, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Hope responded.

"Ok. So, can you tell me... who or what are you, and what are you doing here? Just curious, you know." I brushed some dirt off my shoulders and off the front of a black and white silk dress that laced up in the front. It was the dress they buried me in. I fought off a chill.

"I don't have my own official name, but over the years and various forms, I've been given different names by different generations. I'm a familiar, a former demon sealed into the form of a feline, taking on a new form with each new generation. And," Hope paused, turning back to look at me, "I'm here to help you."

"Wait a minute!" I said, raising a finger, "you were a _demon? _And what do you mean, _sealed? _like a jar of tuna? And why are you here to help me? _Apparently_ I've been leftout of some sort of _loop_ here..." I pointed out my index fingers and traced a circle in the air, my left finger tracing the left side of the circle and my right, the right side, symbolizing the loop out was inconsiderately kept out of.

"Calm down, child," the cat chided me. Which sounded _so _weird coming from a cat; it takes a while to get used to. "Yes, I was a demon, a millennium ago, I'm very docile nowadays, don't be afraid." The cat-demon-thing grinned darkly at me. "A thousand years ago, your first ancestor sealed me into the form of a cat and I was bound into your family's service. I served each generation of your family, aiding them in their quests and journeys and battles and such," she rolled her eyes in a bored fashion, "it was about the time your family made the crossing from Europe to escape persecution that times settled down for your family that I decided to sleep."

I gave Hope/it/her/whatever a questioning glance, raising an eyebrow.

"Sleep is different for me than what it is for your kind. When we sleep, we, how you say, shut off. We go dormant, so to speak, and we sleep for a long time. And now that my help is needed once more from your family, I've woken up. And sure enough, there you were! Dead and buried! The latest generation, dead! How blasphemous. So I brought you back. I heard you were in a dispute with those Italy vampires, they are not above trickery, those fiends." The 'kitten' shook its head.

"Wait—how do you know about the Volturi?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What? Those leeches? I've had a few, how would you say... 'run-ins' with them from time to time. They've been around for a while. You're family originated in Romania, didn't you know? They traveled all over Europe, until the time of the hunts, that is."

"Ok, say _whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaat?_" I drew out the word, adding a high pitch, expressing my incredulity.

"You didn't know?" Hope raised a furry, kitten eyebrow.

"Uh, to put it bluntly—_no._"

"You didn't know you're family were Elementals?" Hope asked skeptically.

" 'Whatchu talkin' about, Willis?' " I quoted.

"I never got what was so entertaining to you humans about things like that. _'Different Strokes'_ was, as you would say, _lame._"

I gave a weak laugh.

"You're family were very powerful _semi-humans._ Not exactly witches, but you could call them that. They could control vast amounts of energy and power. And around the times of the witch hunts in Europe—you're family was in France at the time—they decided to head for the new world to escape the carnage. They were able to dodge the witch trails in Massachusetts by heading North to what would be later called Canada. It was around then that I decided to sleep. And here we are now."

"I'm still very confused, but ok.." I trailed off as we continued down the sidewalk.

We continued walking in silence until we reached—my house! I ran towards it, dashing up the steps and paused at the door. I wondered if my mother was even home right then, but I opened the screen door and tried the handle on the main door beyond it. I turned, and I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom?" I called out. "Mom, are you home?"

I heard a gasp, then a commotion upstairs as my mother raced down the stairs in a flurry of motion. She stopped dead on the landing at the sight of me and stared. Hope had come in after me, and was now sitting beside my left foot, looking expectantly at my mother.

"Hannah?" She asked. "I_ knew _something wasn't right, I knew you had to come back."

She smiled, and rushed to me, snaring me in a crushing hug, despite the fact that I was nearly covered head to toe in dirt. I had just crawled from out of my grave and my mother was about to put me back in it with her affection.

"Mom! I love you dearly, but please, stop—ow—crushing me." I begged.

Daphne let go and smile sheepishly. "But how? How did you come back?" She then asked.

"It was... Hope. She's, not what she appears to be."

"You can't be serious..." my mother laughed, but the laughter died off as she saw my serious expression. Yes, mother, the cute little kitten you found is a former wild and vicious demon. That kinda kills it, no?

Daphne looked down curiously at Hope.

"Hello," the kitten said, a little smugly, if I do say so myself.

My mother's face went blank, and I grew concerned as she straightened up, turned, walked over the couch and sat down, staring out the window. All she said was, "huh," in a 'huh, go figure' kind of way.

Well, at least she wasn't having hysterics... I started laughing. I was just so happy to be back, and so relieved to see my mother was ok. Now, I can be there for her again.

* * *

**Here it it, folks, the long awaited, greatly anticipated, third installment in the Wish Trilogy!! (Crowd applauds) Thank you, one and all for your support and your reviews and I hope you all enjoy 'Ressurection' as much as you enjoyed 'Wish' and 'Repercussions.' And please, never forget to read and review. **


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**I've decided to rename Ressurection as Rebirth Of The Mystery, OH! And I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Almost forgot that. Read and enjoy!**

Rebirth Of The Mystery

Part Two: Vampires Will Never Hurt You

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and_

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart_

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

"So let me get this straight, that cat," my mother said (for the seventh time), pointing a finger at Hope, "is... _was?..._ a demon?"

"Apparently so." I shrugged.

"And our family..." she turned the finger towards herself now.

"Yeah, basically."

"..._ And _we're..."

"Yeah, that's still the thing I'm not clear about, but I'm just going with it, for sanity's sake."

My mother nodded slowly, absorbing the information. "I see."

There was a long pause.

"Well, in the meantime, would you like something to eat?" Daphne asked me, clasping her hands together in a 'let's get down to business' sort of way, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, sure, I'm starving." I responded.

My mother got up and made her way to the other room. I could hear her clattering and crashing around in the kitchen. I sighed. My mother would always be my mother.

Abruptly, it dawned on me. _The Cullens! _I needed to call them _NOW. _

"You'll be needing this," my mother was in the doorway, and when I looked up, she tossed me something. I looked in my hand to see my cell phone.

"Thanks." I said to her, giving her a quick smile. Well, I could never put it past her anyways.

"You're welcome, dear." And with that, she returned to the kitchen.

I turned my attention back to the phone; I flipped it open, and just as I was about to dial, I jumped as it rang in my hands. I pressed talk and put it to my ear.

"You sure have good timing." I told the caller.

"Well, that's what happens when you have a psychic as a sister." Edward chuckled, not unhumorously.

"Yeah, me too, wish I had a psychic sister to know when a recently departed friend of mine has come back to life, frankly—" Edward cut me short.

"Yes, speaking of that, how _did _you come back to life?" He asked.

"Well, you could say a little kitten had something to do with it, if you know what I mean." I replied.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean..." Edward said, and by the tone of his voice, I knew the gears were turning inside his head, trying to decipher my response. "You mean..."

"The kitten my mother found brought me back to life." I heard silence on the other end, and, not sure if it was an encouraging sign, I continued, "and it _just so happens_ that kitten is a demon that my ancestor, a thousand years ago, sealed into the form of a cat. _And you know what else, _my family and I are—and were—_Elementals!!!_ _What the HELL is that about??!!_" I nearly screamed into the phone, growing hysterical.

"Hannah, please, watch your language," my mother sighed the typical good parenting spiel.

"Yes mom." I drawled as Edward was snickering on the other line.

"Edward, stop laughing." I grumbled.

"I'm just glad you're back," he said, then his tone sank to a sadder tone, "it was tough, having you gone. We all missed you."

"I missed you too." I paused. "It was very boring up there, but I guess most people would called it peaceful, but that's just not for me, you know?"

"Oh, we know." Edward chuckled. Suddenly, the chuckling stopped. "You need to come here. Now. We need to see you, everyone's bouncing off the walls."

"Come and visit us, already!" Emmet's voice called in the background.

"I'll make your supper to go, then." Daphne's voice came from the kitchen.

How she does what she does, I'll never know.

"Is Alice there?" I asked Edward.

"No."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's going to get you, she said she couldn't wait and she wanted to get you herself. She left almost as soon as she had the vision, she should be there at the Toronto airport soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon. Like, fifteen minutes soon."

"That soon?!"

"She was excited." Edward said simply.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me," I sighed.

"Sounds like it did," Edward snickered.

"Can it, vampire boy" I muttered half-heartedly.

"Are you sure you want to mess with me, human girl?" He taunted.

"I think I can hold my own." I tossed back.

"Cream his keister!" Emmet called from the background.

"Sounds like I have a supporter." I said triumphantly.

"Be quiet, Emmet." Edward grumbled away from the receiver.

I could hear a chorus of beautiful laughs from the vampire family on the other end of the conversation.

"It's good to have you back." Edward said to me.

"It's good to be back. Any word on the Volturi?..." I asked in a hushed tone.

"No. They don't know you're back, yet."

"Yet." I repeated, weighing the word. They would find out eventually. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand, now that I'm alive and well again, and I'm coming by to visit, how long will I be staying for?"

"Stay as long as you have to, dear."

My mother had entered, carrying a plate of food (she had spoken the above sentence, just so you know, it wasn't Edward, that wouldn't have been right). "I thought you might as well eat it now and eat it quickly before your friend Alice comes here."

"Is Alice coming straight to my house?" I asked aloud.

"She didn't want to waste any time." Edward answered.

"But how..."

"In the vision, she saw you crawl out of your grave, then it suddenly went to you at your house, so Alice decided to go straight to your house." He elaborated.

"Oh." I said, taking a bite of lasagna, trying to finish it quickly.

"Is everyone, Alice exempted, there?" I asked.

"Yes; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and myself." I was about to ask about Bella when he added, "and Bella's at school, you were wondering. They're all awaiting eagerly for your arrival. I heard that, Rosalie."

I had to snicker. "You missed me all the same, Rosalie." I chastised her.

"She did," I heard Jasper and Edward chorus simultaneously. Of course they would know, mind-reader Edward: able hear the thoughts of those around him, and empathic Jasper: able to sense the feelings of others. What a tag-team those two make. Very useful for ratting out untruthful sisters like Rosalie.

I could imagine Rosalie, sitting on the love seat with Emmet, arms crossed, pouting, but still hiding a smile. I took the final bite of my lasagna and took my plate to the kitchen, where I placed it in the sink. I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So, would you like to come along?" I turned to Hope.

The small kitten shrugged. "It would be interesting. I'll come."

I headed upstairs to pack at least nearly a week's worth of clothing. Better safe than sorry.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring, then, "let's head 'em up and move 'em out! Come on, Hannah, we've got a plane to catch!"

"I think that was faster than fifteen minutes." I mumbled to myself, carting my bag down the stairs.

In the living room, I put down my bag and looked up to see a brimming–with–happiness Alice. Before I could blink, her small arms wrapped me in a crushing hug. She released me, allowing me to breathe again.

"It was nice seeing you again, Daphne," Alice said, flashing my mother a dazzling smile enough to knock any man off his feet, but my mother remain unaffected and smiled back waving, as Alice grabbed me by the wrist and snatched up my bag and hauled me out the door to a waiting yellow sports car that looked weird in my driveway behind my mother's slightly rusted midnight blue car.

"You're not leaving without me, are you?"

Alice and I turned back to see Hope sauntering down the driveway towards us.

"How...?" Alice began, turning to me.

"There'll be time for that later. You can call her Hope. Alice, Hope; Hope, Alice, good, let's get going." I said quickly.

Alice shrugged, shaking her head, and loaded my bag into the trunk. I picked up Hope, walked around the nose of the car to the passenger's side and as Alice was sliding into the driver's seat, I plopped down onto the chair next to her, Hope sitting in a dignified manner on my lap.

Alice turned on the car. "Ok, hold on tight everyone," she threw it in reverse, peeled out of my driveway, made a quarter turn, and floored it, leaving me clinging for dear life to the crash handles on the roof above my head and Hope digging her little claws into my thighs, "_'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!_"

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming shrilly in terror, while Alice—bless her dear little undead heart— whooping madly with laughter at the top of her lungs as we sped down the highway.

"Alice!" I screeched at her, fearing for the life I had only recently reacquired, "_I THINK WE ARE GOING FAST ENOUGH! I ALSO THINK THERE IS A LAW AGAINST GOING AT THE SPEED OF MACH TWO IN A CAR!!!!!" _

"Oh, stop whining, you baby!" Alice laughed at me.

I gave her a, 'I better freaking arrive alive and in one piece, that's all I got to say,' kind of look and kept as quiet as suited. In return, Alice slowed down to a safer (though not necessarily _safe_) MACH one.

"Is she always like this?" Hope asked me.

"Happy and crazy? Yes. That is inevitable of Alice." I said matter–of–factly.

"I was leaning more to the crazy aspect..." Hope admitted quietly.

"Don't worry, Alice is harmless...mostly."

"That's _very _encouraging. Really."

"You know, I can hear you both very well." Alice piped up, pretending to be offended.

"We know." Hope and I chorused.

There was a short pause, and then Alice and I laughed vociferously (oh yeah, I'm using the big words now!) as Hope waited patiently for us to stop.

"I should ask you to please refrain from doing that again..." Hope said dryly.

"What's the matter? You're just a sour-puss!" I teased, mussing the fur on Hope's head. She growled, ducking away from me, and eyed me grimly.

She raised a beige paw at me, pointing accusingly. "_No._" Then she added, sullenly, "I don't like to be 'petted', thank you very much."

"Fine." I crossed my arms.

Alice giggled, flooring the car even further. "I want to make it before tomorrow night." She explained.

"For a _cross country trip?_ I REALLY don't want us to be carving a path of death and destruction and inevitable speeding fines!" I protested.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that _hungry" Alice smiled.

"_THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" _I hissed.

Alice just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it before the next nightfall. I _**NEVER **_want to go that fast again. The car was now parked in front of the Cullen house, magnificent as ever. I stepped out, frazzled, and was swarmed by the other Cullens in the blink of an eye. My mouth broke into a massive smile.

On the way there, I insisted we stop for the night, so at least _I_ get some sleep. After some persuasion, a disappointed Alice pulled over and stopped at a hotel—the best one she could find within a three-mile radius of our route—and I got some much needed—if meager—sleep. But since vampires can't sleep, for Alice it was just a time to wait anxiously for morning. Well, before morning; there wasn't much cloud cover today, so Alice had decided to leave before the sun came up. And that's why I didn't get much sleep.

Esme was the first. She was there in a flash, crushing me in her embrace. Then Emmet, with his own bear hug, then ruffled my hair brotherly, beaming almost from ear to ear. In fact, everyone was. Even Rosalie. Then Carlisle broke through the crowd and I wrapped the perpetually twenty-four-year-old doctor in a hug.

I separated from Carlisle to see Rosalie come up next. She pursed her lips, as if deliberating wether or not she was happy I was back. Evidently, she was; she smiled and put out a hand. I shook it. Only Jasper and Edward were left now. I turned to my right, and there was Jasper. I reached out a hand, expecting him to shake it. But he paused, then tentatively held out his arms. I was surprised, then, walked up and gave him a cautious hug. When the hug ended moments later, Edward had appeared.

Edward had his hands in his pockets, and he stood casually, smirking slightly. "We're glad you're back." he said compassionately.

"I'm glad to be back. It couldn't end like that." I said quietly, smiling uncertainly, remembering.

I approached him, pausing for a moment before hugging him. He patted my back comfortingly.

'_How bad was it?' _I asked him in my head grimly.

'_Pretty bad, Esme Alice and Bella took it the hardest, I think; it was bad for us all. Bella regretted not being there—she couldn't come to the funeral.' _Edward answered cheerlessly.

'_I see.' _Was all I thought.

We broke from the hug, and I asked, "where is Bella? Home?"

"Work." Edward replied.

"Oh." I mumbled. It really wasn't a true reunion without Bella.

"She'll be here later, she'll be amazed that you're alive again."

"Speaking of that, how _did _you come back?" Carlisle inquired.

"I didn't know you could come back from the dead..." Emmet piped in.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't come back; I was brought back..." I motioned to Hope, who sat at my feet. "By her."

"The _cat_?" Rosalie said skeptically.

Edward regarded Hope curiously, then a look of amazement dawned on his face. "I can hear her... her _thoughts_."

"Hello, I believe we've met before." Hope spoke.

They looked at her in amazement.

"But at the funeral, I didn't hear any thoughts coming from you." Edward said.

"That's because I didn't _want _you to know my thoughts at the time." Hope elaborated.

"Do you know how much money we could make with a talking cat?"

"Emmet, be quiet." Rosalie smacked the back of Emmet's head with a loud, rock-like _THUNK. _

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story..." I said nervously.

"Let's go inside, then." Esme suggested, leading us into the house.

"Now, tell us _everything,_" Carlisle said, "right from the beginning."

"Like I said, It's a long story. Very long. Hope, how 'bout you tell them?"

"Well, it all started several thousand years ago..." Hope began.

Would it be rude to get a few Z's in while Hope was telling the story? Maybe, but hey, it wasa _very_ long story.

* * *

**And here's part two! I hope you enjoyed it. And please, tell me what you think. R&R! **


	3. Never Too Late

**Sorry it took so long for me to post, it's been deranged, (just like me! ..Just kidding... A little... Anyways...) Don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. But I do own Hannah and Hope and Daphne, as ever. So here's part three, enjoy. **

Rebirth Of The Mystery

Part Three: Never Too Late

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Why can't we try to  
Just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_No one will ever see  
The side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
And still I hear you say you want to end your life  
And why can't we try to  
Just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late _

_...It's never too late...  
_

_It's not too late  
It's never too late_

When hope had finished her story, I wasn't sure what to expect. The Cullens were staring motionlessly at her. The moment seemed to last longer than it really did.

I thought to Edward, '_I'm so amazed that Jasper hugged me, I thought...' _

I heard Edward laugh at me in his mind. '_Well, you aren't nearly as appealing blood-wise as Bella, and you know we all care about you, we all love Bella, but as you know, she's mine. You, on the other hand, are more of a family pet.' _

'_Thanks, I think...'_ I laughed as well, a small smile curling at the edges of my mouth for a moment.

Suddenly breaking the silence, Carlisle clasped his hands together, smiling mildly. "Well, now that that's been settled, let's get to the next order of business." He turned to me, the mild smile fading into a look of slight concern. " What happened to you... when you died?" The Cullens had rerouted their gaze to me, all wearing their own personal expression of curiosity and concern. Yes, what _did _happen to me?

"Well, time didn't exist, really, every second stretched into an eternity, and every eternity was crushed into a second. And I was floating... without a body, I couldn't..._feel _anything.. And all around me, it was foggy, and white, and nondescript. Like being frozen in place in the upper atmosphere—in the clouds." I paused, trying to remember. There was something. Something important...

'_V... Something with a V... Vol... vulture?...No...Wait...'_ I struggled to remember. "Volturi. The Volturi." I finally said aloud as my memories suddenly snapped into perfect clarity.

The atmosphere in the room darkened. "I... saw them. They were talking. Caius said, 'Have you heard? One of our little human prospects, the young Hannah girl, has died.' In fact, he didn't sound too nice, or even disappointed about it."

'_The ass.' _I thought so Edward could hear me, who I could tell was amused at my dislike for the irritable vampire.

"And then Aro said, 'We still have the wonderful Bella girl, as always.'" I paused to for a moment, letting the bitter moment sink in.

" 'Then if Edward does not uphold his end of the bargain within our parameters, we will visit them ourselves, as agreed?' Caius then said, and that's when the... _vision_, I guess you could call it, ended." I sent a sheepish look to Alice, who gave a small encouraging smile.

Edward's eyes widened just enough for me to notice, the action was so small, I would've missed it if I hadn't payed attention. "That means, then, they definitely aren't just going to let this slide for a few years, they want Bella turned soon, and if she isn't..." he trailed off.

I obliged to continue contritely for him. "If she isn't, they'll come here themselves and who knows what hell will break loose with their arrival, and they'll obviously change her themselves, or kill her. And if they find out that I'm alive now...Well, it wouldn't be too good."

We all exchanged nervous glances.

I just realized something. I didn't know what the date was. What month was it? What about Bella's graduation? "What is the date?" I asked.

"It's Friday afternoon, 3:14 p.m., to be exact," Carlisle said, checking his watch, "It's June 23, and... Bella's Graduation is on Tuesday." He finished solemnly.

Edward glared at the carpet. Bella's graduation was on Tuesday. Edward was still making contingency plans for college, I assumed. And after graduation was when Bella's deal with Carlisle would be put into effect if Bella chose, but as I saw it, Bella wants Edward and not Carlisle to change her, and Edward would only change her if she promised to marry him but Bella is afraid to because of her mother, Renee, so it's come down basically to an impasse, and that's where the situation currently was. Until just recently when we found out the Volturi were going to come here and most likely kill Bella or change her, and if they change her, they may force her to join the Volturi. That's a lot to take in one go. I think my head might pop, but it would be rude to get brain-splatter (nasty, no?) all over their nice, beige upholstery, so I think I might manage.

"I haven't had any visions of them coming just yet." Alice said.

"And if they do, we can beat 'em." Emmet professed, self-assured.

"Emmet," we groaned in unison.

"I'd think it best if we _didn't _aggravate one of the largest, most powerful vampire covens in the world." I said tactfully. "I'm just saying."

"And with the graduation coming up..." Carlisle trailed off, leaving the rest of us to fill in the multiple blanks.

"Well, it's already been agreed that either way, Bella will be turned soon, either by Carlisle or by Edward, but if the Volturi come early, they won't be happy, and then they'll find me here, and even if I go back home, they'll probably figure out then that I'm alive and human, then go to my home and threaten us with my mother to change me." I tried to untangle the threads of the situation. "But, if I'm a vampire, then they'd have no reason to go to my mother, I hope, but if either one of us—Bella and me—where to be changed at different times, that would be bad."

I paused. "We'd have to be changed at the same time." I concluded.

The Cullens stared at me, some in disbelief, some in uncertainty. Edward glanced at his watch.

"I should go get Bella," he said grimly, "I'll bring her over for a little while. I'll tell Charlie that I'm taking her to go dress shopping with Alice for graduation." He looked to Alice and she nodded in agreement, as did Carlisle when Edward met his gaze.

I began to realize that, soon, I would be changed, if the plan was Cullen-approved. It dawned on me that it would be the most painful, excruciating three days of my life, which wasn't even that long, come to think of it. As I realized it would really happen, I would really go through three days of hell, my pulse started to quicken, earning me a few concerned looks from those around me. I fought back a shiver; I mean, I'd always imagined becoming a vampire, one way or another, but now that it was an impending reality, the prospect was frightening.

For now, all that could be done was to wait, watch, and listen.

The events that may take place in the near future could affect the fate of the world.

Don't mean to sound all dramatic, but really, that's basically what it boils down to.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed part three, sorry, it's a bit shorter than I usually make them, but I thought this'd be a good place to brek off this chapter at. But I have to warn you, I might take a while to post up the next part, I'm getting ready to go back to school, so it's been hectic. And you know the drill, read and review:) **


	4. Weak and Powerless

Rebirth Of The Mystery

Part Four: Weak and Powerless

_Tilling my own grave to keep me level..._

_Jam another dragon down the hole..._

_Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren..._

_one that pushes me along, and leaves me so..._

_desperate and ravenous..._

_I'm so Weak and powerless over you..._

_Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of china..._

_White as Dracula as I approach the bottom..._

_so desperate and ravenous._

_I'm so Weak and powerless over you..._

_Little angel, go away..._

_Come again some other day..._

_Devil has my ear today...I'll never hear a word you say..._

_He Promised I would find a little solace and some peace of mind..._

_Whatever. Just as long as I don't feel so desperate and ravenous. _

_I'm so Weak and powerless over you..._

Last episode on _Typical Clichés_... Just kidding. As much as I'd love for my life to be a cheesy soap opera, I'd rather crawl out of a grave again.

Edward left, returning with Bella. While he was gone, the others continued to confer quietly. And while that was happening I though it'd be a good time to think about my life, one last good go-over before I more than likely would forget. I remembered all the things I had collected through my life in my room back home. I'd be leaving all those behind, unless someone could go get them for me. I remembered my mother. Yes, I'd definitely be leaving her behind. That hurt. I probably wouldn't see her again after the change. I went back to the trivial things. I still had all my books at home, most of my clothes, too, and that print-out of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist.

'_Fullmetal Alchemist.' _I reminisced, sighing deeply. _'I might still be able to watch television, but I guess it's a shallow reprieve.'_

I remembered how I once thought of going to Amestris, how I created a real-life, parallel-worlds crossover. Only more on purpose than that. And not exactly meshing the two worlds together. I'd rather not have Homunculi running around here, or whatever else might cause harm. More like a portal.

'_Wait, I'm thinking of this as if it's not possible anymore. If anything, it's even_ more_ possible, and it could be the perfect solution. And plus, it would make one hell of a story. And it's not like I couldn't come back, unless I encountered something like the gate, it might strip my powers from me, or it could result in horrific, painful disfigurement and/or dismemberment. That would not be fun.'_

"Are you alright?" Someone asked me.

"Huh?" I turned to look, and I saw the Cullens staring at me. Jasper had apparently been the one who had spoken. It would figure too, you know, the whole 'emotion-reading' thing...

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just thinking of opening an inter-dimensional rift in the time/space continuum of reality in hopes of fleeing to a parallel/alternate world to escape from the possible impending doom of you, me, and the rest of the world that might ensue if I were to be turned into a vampire and caught by the Volturi." The amazing thing was that I said that all in one breath. Hooray for run-on sentences!

"Oh. That's nice." Was the verdict, said a little nervously.

"Do you really think that would work?" Hope, that tiny little fuzzball of a kitten, asked, sauntering over.

I'd almost forgotten about her, I was so deep in thought. Also, she kind of blended in with the carpet...

"Well, I suppose it could." I said pensively, scooping her up. She gave a surprised yowl.

"Put me down! I'll not be treated like a common house cat!" She protested.

I ignored her. "If we get past the whole, 'I could lose an arm or a leg or be crushed to death' thing that might be a slight possibility..."

"Crushed?!" Hope began, about to launch a long-winded protest.

"Shush," I said, scratching her behind the ears.

"I really don't think.." she began, then sighed, said, "fine," and started purring – I suspected against her will. Kittens are naturally affectionate, not even Hope could help that. I played it to my tactical strengths.

"Crushed?" They inquired, looking a little bit more than just slightly concerned.

"It's a possibility..." I repeated reluctantly.

"Is it a risk you'd be willing to take? Is it something you'd stake?" Carlisle said, his statement rhyming, though I was probably the only one who thought that was significantly interesting.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be a very large chance, but if something doesn't go right, that will most likely be it. But it's more than probable that it will go off without anything more than a hitch." I said, trying to convince them.

"Wait, you just said that it might go off _with_ a hitch.." Emmet pointed out.

"Did I?" Crap, I did...

"Well..."

Then Esme interjected. "I think it's best if we wait for Edward and Bella to come."

"They'll be here in five minutes and thirty-six seconds," Alice said, adding, while rolling her eyes, "he's going to speed limit. Bella insisted."

Exactly five minutes and thirty-six seconds later, Edward and Bella came through the door.

"What's all this I'm hearing about parallel worlds, escaping, and loss of limb?" He asked, concern showing through his features.

Bella looked at him, unsettled and confused. "Parallel world? What the hell are you talking about? And what's with this 'loss of limb' I'm hearing about? Things seem to be quite interesting here."

So we filled them in on what was said, though it was more for Bella than Edward, seeing as he could reads minds.

Ten minutes of discussion later, Hope had escaped me by then, glowering at me. I snickered to myself.

"So, do you really want to do this?" Esme asked me. All of them had that question in their eyes.

_Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
keep that in mind the way that it felt  
when the most I could do was to just blame myself _...

_Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
it will all catch up eventually  
well, it caught up and honestly the weight of my decisions  
were impossible to hold  
but they were never yours... _

_Drop everything, start it all over  
remember more than you'd like to forget..._

_I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it... _

"I can always come back," I reminded them, "hopefully."

"Do you see anything?" Jasper asked Alice, "do you see anything in the future if something will happen?"

Alice shook her head. This was less than reassuring. "No, I can't see anything in Hannah's future, but that might just be because she'd in a parallel world."

Yeah, that might do it...

"Well, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that I may very well get to Amestris in one piece, but you never know..." It wasn't helping. Hope shot me a look.

"And why do you want to go to this specific reality? There is lots of room even here, in this world, and there are probably an infinite number of other dimensions, why this one?" Edward asked me.

"It's the best place to hide that I could think of, and I know a bit about the place." I was very glad that I had a mental blockade against him.

"Do you think it would be possible to keep in touch?" Emmet asked, Rosalie at his side.

"I think the whole point of this is to have no contact with this world." Edward answered pensively.

I clapped my hands, rubbing them together eagerly. "So, what say you to me opening an inter-dimensional portal in your living room?"

Emmet burst out laughing, earning a few looks from the rest of us. To me, it was understandable. "Just... the way you said that, it was hilarious." He explained. "Maybe it's the stress."

"Moving on..."

I vowed to myself that I would not be, nor ever become, weak and powerless. Too much was at stake for that. Not just to be physically strong, that's not what I meant, but to have the emotional and mental strength that I would need.

"So, are you ready?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked to him, then looked over at all the others around me. This, most likely, being the last time I would ever see them.

"More importantly, are you?"

* * *

**Finally! I'm so glad to be back! Ok, be honest, who missed me? lol Well, I hope you liked part four, it's short, but I'm just getting started. How was THAT for a twist? Hannah going to AMESTRIS? Now this is where it gets intersting for all you Fullmetal Alchemist fans... Of course, once the next chapter's out, it'll no longer be Twilight fanfiction, but FMA goodness! Personally, I can't wait to get writing. And just a little spoiler: I'll be making an alternate ending to this story, one on which she actually gets turned, which was actually my original plan, but I just couldn't help myself. lol -sweatdrop-**


	5. Vanishing

**Just thought you should all know.. that I don't own anything! I don't own Twilight, or Fullmetal Alchemist, and I give all the credit to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight (and other assorted books I deem PURE GOLD) and the creators of FMA, for they are a few of the many anime and literature GODS. Enjoy the fic. CB (That's supposed to be a happy face, you can't use some of the keyboard characters in this...)**

Rebirth of The Mystery

Part Five: Vanishing

_Disappear  
Disappear  
Higher  
Higher  
Into the air  
Slowly disappear  
No, no longer here _

Disappear  
Disappear  
Thinner, thinner  
Into the air

Never really here  
What that never  
Like a thought brushing up against a sigh  
Floating away  
Floating away

Vanishing like a cyan Sunday  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Vanish, vanish into the air  
Slowly disappear  
Never really here

Floating away  
Floating away

"Are you serious about the whole 'inter-dimensional portal in the living room' thing?" Emmet asked me.

"No," I said frankly. "I'm going to open up an inter-dimensional portal in your kitchen. It'll be easier to clean up with the tile floor and all that." I smiled lightly, feeling only a little jittery.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" They all asked me.

"Yes. I'm... 75.2 percent sure." If this was a Japanese-animated show, I'd be smiling innocently with one of those handy dandy little sweat drops popping up on my forehead. Luckily, this wasn't a Japanese-animated show quite yet.

"That's quite a margin of error." Rosalie said dryly.

"Evidently." I heard Edward comment.

I stuffed my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Well, if you consider the following," I began, going casually, step by step into the kitchen —followed by Bella and the Cullen clan, "that this _is_ quite a very dangerous procedure, I mean, it could result in me losing, an arm, a leg, my life. Or one of you being pulled in as well... Or just all Hell breaking loose, I think those are — _opening the portal now!_" I declared suddenly, whipping my hands out of my pockets and clapping them together before placing them on the wall to my left.

I heard a short, shrill shriek.

I could _swear_ it came from Emmet.

"Just kidding." I said, stepping away from the wall, my hands raised in surrender as if I'd just been arrested by the cops. Everyone sent me a withering glance. Even Bella, and it scared me. I swallowed audibly. I lowered my hands.

"No practical jokes... Gotcha..." I said, reprimanded. "And by the way, who screamed?"

Everyone looked at each other with puzzled expression, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads. We all looked at Emmet.

"I _swear_ it wasn't me." He said. We didn't buy it.

We averted our gaze skeptically. Out of the corner of my eye through the entryway that connected the living room and kitchen, I saw something pink flit out of sight.

'_What the Hell...?'_

I shrugged. Lots of weird things happened here. "Let's go out of the lawn." I suggested. "I'd really rather we not do it in the house, seriously, this could wreck a few things..."

"So, are we set?" I clapped my hands together, rubbing them to show anticipation. I think I saw some of them inch back at that. We were standing out on the back lawn behind the imposing Cullen home.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Carlisle spoke. A few mumbled nervously behind him.

"Righty-o, then. Everybody better step back, this might be a bumpy ride!" I declared.

They took a few generous steps back. I held my hands out in front of me, palms together, as if I were preparing to dive into dive into the open air. I closed my eyes, concentrating, focusing. Focusing on Amestris, on going there, what it looked like, the people. Wanting, willing myself to go _there._ The wind seemed to pick up around me, just a slight breeze at first, but then it began to grow. It was tornado-like, swirling out from my hands — no, from _between _them. The force grew, making my arms shake, and the rest of me shudder. The atmosphere darkened, and electricity of an alien ilk filled the air, making it hot, thick, almost soupy. I could feel it — mostly in my hair. The electricity coalesced in the air, forming small lightning bolts in the air. I could see them imprinted on my eyelids, in more ways than one. The light was shining through my lids, and also being seen by my mind's eye. I cracked one eye open and saw that the bolts were coming from between my hands.

Then I realized. This energy was the same as all the living things around me had. Like the Cullens, and like Bella behind me. This was the energy that Alchemists used to make transmutations. The energy came from the gate, from the souls of people who had died. The force, and the pressure of the wind and the heat from the 'lightning' was overwhelming. So I pulled my hands apart, taking with them the light, heat, and wind. It began to form into a circle between my palms, a twisting, swirling vortex of lightning and wind. Like a black hole in reverse, wind poured from it, whipping my hair around my face and my clothes into a frenzy.

I took a step back, leaving the disk to float in mid air. It was still the width of the distance between my hands — about three feet. I put my palms closer together experimentally. The disk shrank to match the width. The force seemed to focus, become sharper, the smaller it got. I stretched my arms out to either side of myself, and the portal became six feet wide in diameter, and met the ground. The surface of it calmed, becoming a little smoother. Still a menacing, swirling vortex of lightning, but calmer. I was shaking from fear.

I turned my head around to look at the Cullens, looking fearful and grim themselves. I smiled and gave them a wink. "I guess I won't see you on the other side. Maybe I'll come back." I had to shout a little over the wind.

"I'll get you guys souvenirs!" I exclaimed. "Tell my mother I love her so much!" I ended on a more sober note as I turned, ran a few steps and jumped into the portal.

I did it cannonball-style.

* * *

**So, this is the end of the end, and the beginning of a new adventure. What do you think? Will Hannah lose a few parts going through the Gate? Will she, dare I say, even make it alive, or even to Amestris? **

**Oh, and A/N: If you're not sure of what 'ilk' means (yes, it's not a typo, lol) it means type, or kind. Just thought you should know, because knowledge is wonderful! (And knowledge is power!) **


End file.
